Sorry, Bro
Recap With Robin hosting Come On, Get Up New York! at four AM, she feels like she's been missing a lot. So she relies on the gang catching her up after a week of being out of touch as she adjusted to her new schedule. Barney says that something incredible happened to Marshall at work but the tale gets interrupted by the news of Ted being reunited with his high school and college girlfriend, Karen. Marshall and Lily hate Karen, recounting tales of her being a douche in college. Ted reveals he has been hooking up with Karen all week. He explains that Robin has been so out of it on the sleeping pills she has been taking that she didn't even notice. Marshall and Lily think that this is a big mistake but Ted dismisses Lily's hatred in part because its based on a time that Karen was caught checking out a nude Marshall in college. Marshall and Lily warn that Ted is just going to end up in the same place as in college, with Karen cheating on him. Continuity *Karen has been mentioned in other flashbacks of Ted's college days ( , ); this is the first time she is depicted on screen. *The painting Lily is working on when Karen "lingers" is the nude picture of Marshall the gang finds in . *Lily refers to her break-up with Scooter depicted in . *Robin and Barney refer to their break ups with Curt Irons and Wendy the Waitress respectively. Those relationships and breakups where shown in . *Marshall says he has been wearing his ripped pants all day because they show off his calves, which Lily likes. This refers to events during where Marshall used his calves to seduce Lily. Gallery Sorry bro - totally.png|Ted and Karen in college Sorry bro - ted and karen.png|Karen cheating... with Ted instead of on Ted :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:Sorry, Bro images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia List of the Most Terrible Things in the World (according to Marshall and Lily, with the latter agreeing on the order of the list) #Supervolcano eruption #Astroid hits the Earth #All footage of Evil Kinevel is lost #Ted calls Karen #Lily gets eaten by a shark List of Motives Behind an Ex Lunch (according to Barney) #The Ex wants to get back together (reinforced by Lily's lunch with her high school boyfriend, Scooter) #The Ex wants to kill you (thought to be reinforced by Barney's lunch with Wendy the Waitress, although she actually wanted to give him back a tie) #The Ex wants to return the person's items that they might have accidently have gotten when they were dating by Robin's lunch with Curt, who wanted to give her back one of her guns, much to her (and Curt's) relief #The Ex wants to show off how much they're doing better (reinforced by a younger Marshall's lunch with Nicole Barsamian) Goofs and Errors *Lily claims she was painting Marshall nude because he ate her bowl of fruit. In , it was explained that she was painting Marshall because he was uncomfortable with her working with another nude male. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall claims that Karen is the "heiress to the Massengill fortune" referring to a brand of douches. *In urging Marshall to tell the pants story, Barney chants, "Pants story! Bomaye!" referring to a chant associated with a famous boxing match, "The Rumble in the Jungle", between Mohammed Ali and George Foreman. The chant, "Ali, bomaye!" was shouted by the crowd in Zaire. It translates to "kill him" in the local language.Rumble in the Jungle on English Wikipedia Music Other Notes Guests *Laura Prepon - Karen *David Burtka - Scooter *Taran Killam - Blauman *Bryan Callen - Bilson *Charlene Amoia - Wendy the Waitress *Hayes MacArthur - Curt "Ironman" Irons *Koby Rouviere - 8-year-old Marshall *Laura Ann Kesling - 8-year-old Nicole *Patrick Moote - Darren *Houston Rhines - Jeremy (Karen's boyfriend) *Rowly Dennis - Trevor Reception "Despite its foolish mistakes, this is a solid episode of comedy. Quantity, not quality, but you still get enough to keep you happily occupied." - The TV Critic's Review References External Links * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 4